Deep Blue Phantom
by Dinogirl28
Summary: Edited and reloading. Danny ends up at Aquatica right before the experiment on the sharks is done. After the storm hits, it's a race against to get up to the surface and not be food for the sharks while Danny at the same time is trying to remember what happened to him after being captured by the GIW.
1. Chapter 1

"Scoggs, short answer man."  
"Eight feet? Give or take a centimeter."  
Carter looked away from Scoggs going into the facility. He saw the gen 2 and the tiger shark fins nearby the fence. Shaking his head he was about to look away until he stopped.  
"What the hell?"  
Carter walked forward looking out towards the ocean and his eyes widened. There was a body floating in the water. Not too far from the shark pens. Carter dropped the spear gun and started running down the walkway. Scoggs was about to close the door till he saw Carter running.  
"Carter!"  
Carter ignored him and kept running, getting the attention of Susan, Janet and Mr. Franklin as he ran right past them. Everyone followed him and was startled as he dove into the water and started free-styling to the body out in the open.

Carter kicked hard and he saw a few feet away that it was a teenager. A boy wearing a red and white t-shirt with dark blue faded jeans and red sneakers, lying almost face down in the water clinging to a life vest. Carter immediately swam faster and grabbed the teen before he bobbed face first in the water. Carter hoisted him up and started pulling him to the dock near the cat-walk. Scoggs, Janet, Susan and Franklin saw Carter bringing in the teen.  
"Janet, get the stretcher and first aid kit."  
Susan McAlister said. Janet ran off and Scoggs followed her. By the time Carter made it to the dock, Franklin and Susan grabbed him and hoisted him out of the water. Janet came back with Scoggs next to her rolling in the stretcher.  
"What the hell happened to him?" Franklin asked  
"Don't know," Carter hoisted himself out of the water, "He was bobbing out there on a life jacket."  
"Pulse is steady," Janet said as she took the life jacket off the boy, who seemed to be slowly waking up, "He seems to be knocked out."  
"What the hell is a kid doing out here?" Scoogs asked.  
"Don't know, but he's stuck here with us. The last ship went out a few minutes ago." Carter said.  
"He can stay in one of the guest rooms below. But it'd be best to keep away when we're doing the test tomorrow." Susan said.  
Everyone agreed and Carter and Janet pushed the stretcher down the catwalk. Not realizing who they were bringing into the facility of Aquatica with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny felt his head pounding. Like a hammer constantly banging against his skull. He heard the sound of a woman's voice talking to a man. He clawed his way towards the light and finally he managed to open his eyes.  
"Oh hey. You're up!" He heard.  
Danny saw a blonde woman with a crew-cut and next to her was a guy with a dark brown hair and a mustache.  
"Nice to see ya up, kid, how ya feelin?" The man said.  
Danny was about to answer only to put a hand to his head as he felt pain surging. Janice went to the nightstand and gave him a glass of water,  
"Here, drink this."  
"Thanks." He raspy responded and drowned the water.  
"You ok?" Janice said.  
"Yeah, thanks. Wait, where am I?"  
"You're in our underwater facility, Aquatica." Scoggs said.  
"Our friend, Carter, found you bobbing out on the surface nearby."  
The words slammed into Danny's head like a sledge hammer. He remembered blacking out and the only thing he had to grab on was a life jacket.  
"So you found me." He stated.  
"Yeah, how did you get out here anyway?" Janice asked.  
"I don't know, everything's fuzzy."  
Janice placed a hand to his forehead and then checked his pulse again,  
"Your pulse seems fine and you don't have a fever much anymore."  
"I had a fever?" Danny asked.  
"From being in the water for so long. You were in rough shape out there when Carter pulled you in. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Danny."  
Danny felt his stomach gurgle, causing the two adults to laugh a bit,  
"Hungry?" Scoggs said with a bit of a laugh,  
"Yeah, cant' remember the last time I ate."  
"Well don't worry, you'll love Preach's cooking. Here, I got some clothes over here that should fit."  
Danny saw Janet hand him a white t-shirt and some black pants. Danny went into the bathroom to put them on. Danny kept thinking whether or not he was safe here. Janice and Scoggs seemed nice so far, but still could hear the alarms going off in his head.  
"Danny, you ok in there?" Janice called.  
"Yeah, I'll be out soon."  
Danny slipped the shirt over his head and walked out of the bathroom.  
"Ok, now that you're dressed ready to get some food?" Janice asked.  
"Please."

Danny kept his eyes open as he was led down a series of hallways. For a research facility, as they said, seemed very creepy looking. They came to the double doors and went through to see an African American cooking up some pies.  
"Preach."  
"Hey Scoggs, Jan." It was than he noticed Danny. "Who's the kid?"  
"This is Danny. Carter found him bobbing out in the ocean." Scoggs said.  
Danny shook the man's hand.  
"Nice to meet ya kid. So whatcha hungry for?"  
"Anything will do. Not picky." Danny said,  
"Alright, if ya want I got some fruit over here, some bread, or if you want some fried chicken-"  
"Chicken sounds good." Danny says, his mouth watering at the thought of something decent to eat. The cook brought out a plate with two big pieces and Danny started attacking it with gusto.  
"Haven't eaten in a while?" Preach said with a laugh.  
"You could say that." Danny said with a sheepish smile.  
Preach nodded and watched as the boy ate. His muscles were tense, like he was prepared for something to jump on him already.  
"Danny, we need to get some stuff set up so we gotta leave." Janice said.  
"Ok and thank you."  
"Don't worry."  
"See you around kid." Scoggs said as he followed Janice out of the kitchen.  
Danny went back to eating and then heard a loud, "eat me asshole."  
Danny looked around for the high squeaky voice but saw nothing but the cook taking pies out of the oven and then heard a,  
"Hey, hey, you dickhead."  
Danny turned and then saw a red and green parrot flying over to the perch by the cook,  
"Fat butt. You got a big fat butt." Danny almost choked as he realized that the sounds were from the bird.  
"You know what Bird, you're tryin' on my last nerve. Don't make me drown your feathery ass and get myself a cat."  
Danny had a hard time not laughing as Preach gave the bird some whipped cream.  
"Sorry about Bird. He's got a mouth here."  
"I can tell." Danny said, laughing a bit.  
Preach chuckled too, "So what grade you in kid?"  
"Ninth."  
"Ah High school. Hasn't changed huh?"  
"If you mean the jocks acting like they own the place and the stuck-up cheerleaders who brand everyone by 'loser' or 'nerd', than yeah." Danny said.  
"Never was my favorite place either." Preach said, still feeling bird the whipped cream. "How'd you end up out here?"  
"I don't really remember. It's all fuzzy. Just waking up in that lady's bedroom and the guy with her."  
"Oh Janice and Scoggs. Yeah, Tom is a cool man and Janice so don't worry about her."  
"Tom?"  
"Scoggs's first name."  
"Ah." Danny said as he polished off the last piece of chicken.  
Preach chuckled when he saw the clean plate, "Still hungry?"  
"If you don't mind-"  
"I don't. Nice to have someone else like my cooking. Besides, been cooking all day for tonight anyway."  
"What's' tonight?"  
"Our boss's birthday. We're throwing a surprise party."  
Danny nodded and then heard a loud rumbling from outside the window. He watched Preach look out the window as Bird chirped.  
"Feeding time."  
Danny quirked an eyebrow.  
"Feeding time?"  
Preach turned and said,  
"Yeah, Scoggs is feedin' them now."  
"Them?" Danny asked.  
"The Sharks."  
Danny felt his heart stop a beat, did he just say, "Sharks?"  
What kind of place did he end up in here?

Danny was outside wearing a jacket borrowed from Carter. He was outside in the dark, waiting for Susan McAlister come up on deck with everyone else. Brenda was up on the crow's-nest with two flare guns in both hands. Just as the elevator opened, he saw a brown haired lanky woman walk out onto the catwalk, looking out at the water. Danny jumped as Brenda shot off the flares. Just as the second one came down. The lights went on and everyone shouted, Brenda firing off two more shots as everyone shouted,  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
Everyone started to mingle, he sat down looking out over the ocean, laughing as Brenda and Janice were dancing with Scoggs who was unsuccessfully trying to look like a decent dancer.  
"Damn I hate this song!" Preach said as he was preparing drinks behind the bar.  
"You like the tune Preach?" Brenda said laughing, Preach gave her the finger and Brenda kept on laughing. A tall lanky man wearing a button up shirt and khakis joined everyone.  
"Hey Carter come on and join us. There's too much women on this deck for Scoggs to handle."  
Danny laughed a bit with everyone else. 'So, this is Carter.' He thought, the guy who pulled him out of the water. Carter looked around and saw Danny looking out over the ocean. He walked over and sat down,  
"Well, looks who up?" Carter said with a smile as Danny noticed him, "So how you feeling kid? After being water-logged?"  
Danny chuckled a bit and ran his hand through his hair, "A lot better than before. Thanks for pulling me out of there."  
"You're welcome. How did you end up here?" Carter's face turning a bit serious.  
"I have no idea. I just remember waking up in Janice's bedroom." Danny said, which was somewhat of the truth. He didn't remember much still.  
"Ah, well maybe you'll get it back soon."  
"Maybe. I don't think I ever got your name. I mean I know they told me but-"  
"It's fine, kid. Carter." Carter gave him his hand to shake.  
"Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny said, shaking it, "So… what exactly are you guys doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
Carter chuckled a bit, "Well, this is a research facility."  
"Got it that far. But what are the sharks for?"  
Carter stiffened a bit, "The sharks are the test subjects." He said carefully.  
Danny spluttered out, "The test subjects?"  
"Yeah," Carter said, as he turned his attention to the doc that was out looking over the catwalk, "The doc over there," Carter pointed to a lone Susan McAlister staring out at the water, "is trying to use the brains of the sharks to find some kind of cure for Alzheimer's."  
"She is?" Danny asked, interested. He knew people used animals for lab work, from all the ranting of his friend Sam, protesting how animals shouldn't be tested for that kind of thing. He had to agree with her on some level, based on what animals they used.  
"Yeah. I'm basically the fish keeper here. Making sure the sharks are good and stay in the pens."  
"Have they ever gotten out?" Danny asked,  
'One did, attacked a twenty-five-foot boat but was able to stop it from attacking anyone." Carter said,  
"How many sharks are here?" Danny said looking out over at the pens. He saw two gray fins streaking through the water. Barely noticeable in the dark.  
"Three." Carter said flatly.  
"Quite a bit." Danny said, bringing his attention back to Carter.  
Nodding in agreement, "Yeah, but she's the doc, I'm just following orders."  
Danny nodded, but he couldn't help deep in his gut that something was going to happen. The idea of using sharks as test subjects for a medical project? It was like he landed on Monster Island out in the middle of the sea. Hopefully, that wasn't going to be the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, a tropical storm was brewing. The sky above Aquatica was filled with dark clouds rolling ahead and thunder booming. Many of the research facility members were up. Today was the big day, the day of the test. Brenda was in the crows drinking coffee, looking over the weather patterns, the news guy over the radio going,  
"Repeat ocean swells with heavy rains to fifty feet or more. West coast is advising…"

-

Preach was whisking something in a bowl and Bird squawked. The parrot was right above the cooks' head, hanging out in a skillet hanging from a rack with other cooking pots and pans.  
"Any of your nonsense this morning and we're going to have tiny little drumsticks on the menu tonight."  
Bird just said, "Fat butt." Than cocked his head like he was trying to listen.  
"That's right, you can," Preach mimicking Bird's facial expression, "All you want."  
The door swung open and a tired looking Danny came in.  
"Hey kid." Preach said.  
"Hey." Danny said, barely awake.  
"Ya look like ya just rolled out of bed there." Preach laughed.  
"I did." His stomach growling, making him blush.  
Preach laughed again, "Alright kid, I got food here, bagels, pancakes, fruit, fried chicken, what is it?."  
"Pancakes and a bagel with some fruit please." Danny said.  
A door burst open and Scoggs walked in,  
"Hey Preach."  
"Hey Scoggs. Food?"  
"Not now. Gotta start locking everything done. A storm's coming in."  
"Ah. Give Doc my best of luck with the fish today."  
"Will do." Scoggs said, about to leave.  
"Hey Scoggs?" Danny asked,  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Min come with you guys to where you're doing the testing? I won't touch anything, just watch."  
"Eh, why not? Be at Janice's room after you're done and you can follow her when she meets up with the rest of us."  
"Ok." Danny said, his eyes going to the big plate of food in front of him.  
He started taking a big bite out of the bagel.  
"So, why'd you really ask to go down there?" Preach said.  
"What do you mean?" Danny asked,  
"Kid, I can see it in your eyes like an open book. You have a reason for wanting to go down there with them and something tells me it's not about seeing them do the test on those overgrown fish."  
Danny sighed. 'Damn, he's good,' he thought. Turning to Preach he said,  
"I got a feeling I need to be done there."  
"Why, you think something's going to happen?" Preach said, putting a mixing bowl in the dishwasher.  
"Yes." Danny said flat out, "I don't know what, but I have a gut feeling that something bad will happen. Messing around with sharks is not smart. I understand why she's doing it, but you can't expect something like this to go through without something else happening."  
Preach looked at the kid, "Very insightful kid. Not many people would think like that."  
"Well, my friend Sam is also a friend to nature, so I've heard many things about why people shouldn't be testing on certain animals. And sharks I know, is one of those that shouldn't be." Danny pointed out.  
"I agree with you," Preach said, "However, I can't really speak out against the doctor because she is one to just do whatever she wants since it's 'her life's work' as she's quote it."  
Danny nodded and went back to eating, his gut feeling was telling him something bad was going to happen…and he was hoping he was wrong.

Danny walked back to Janice's room. His head was pounding again like it had yesterday. He started to remember what happened to him. He had been flying around his town patrolling and ended up attacked by the guys in white. They managed to catch him due to three days of no sleeping and hardly eating with anti-ghost neutralizer and shorted out his powers. He recalled waking up strapped to an examination table. Anti-ghost straps and all. Agent K came in five minutes later and examined how they wanted to perform all sorts of painful tests on him. Seeing what made him tick, what made him stronger, how long he could handle pain, and what made him so different to the other ghosts. Danny lasted about four agonizing days of torture. His ribs had been broken, his back had scars from lashes when he refused to cooperate which became one of his punishments for not being a 'good little lab rat' as the agents put it. It was finally by day five that Danny pulled off a successful breakout. He heard the agents talking when he was sleeping that they wanted to perform a vivisection, to see what a ghost's anatomy was like. That was enough to drive into paranoia. He hid a rusty nail that he had found in his holding cell and waited. Just as one of the agents was coming by to wake him up, Danny reacted. He had the nail in his right palm and swiped it hard across the guys face and landed a sloppy roundhouse kick, knocking the agent to the ground. Danny got himself out of his cell and ended making his getaway by crawling into the sewer line that connected to outside the guys in white headquarters. But…he still couldn't remember how he ended up in the water.  
"Hey Danny." Janice's voice called out.  
"Hi Janice."  
"You ok?"  
"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Danny waved his hand like it was no big deal. "So, uh, I asked Scoggs and he said I could join you guys when you're doing the test…is that ok?" He said hesitantly.  
"Yeah, I don't see why not. You interested in what we're doing or something?"  
"A bit yeah." 'and because I know I need to be done there incase.' He silently said to himself.  
"Ok, if you sit with Mr. Franklin, I'm sure it'll be fine. He'll be watching us too."  
"Dr. Franklin?"  
"President of the Board of Pharmaceuticals."  
"So…he's rich?"  
"Billionaire."  
"Gotcha." 'Hopefully he's not like Vlad Masters.' Danny said bitterly.  
Janice pulled her lab coat on and said, "Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Danny got up, Janice leading the way. It wasn't long till they ran into Scoggs, Jim, Mr. Franklin, and Susan. Already for the big finale.  
"Carter's getting ready to go in." Jim said.  
"Ok." Janice said.  
"What is the boy doing here?" Susan asked, looking at Danny.  
"He asked if he could sit in with us. He's curious at what we're doing." Janice said.  
"This isn't the time Janice to watching a child." Susan said firmly.  
"I don't need a babysitter lady, I'm fifteen." Danny said.  
Everyone looked at him, his eyes were glowing a bit. Susan McAlister sighed,  
"Alright. You can watch but don't touch anything." She said sternly as she started leading everyone down the hallway again.  
"Well she's certainly nice." Danny said sarcastically, Scoggs snickered.  
"Kid, this is her when she's not being a bitch, don't get used to it." Scoggs said as he passed Danny.

Susan McAlister led everybody down to a hatch door. Turning the handles, she opened it and Danny saw a huge underwater lab. It was impressive.  
"Welcome to my parlor Mr. Franklin." Susan with an arrogant voice as the billionaire gazed at it.  
"Wow."  
Danny's eyes grew weary as he followed everybody down the stair cases. Scoggs positioned himself at the computers. He heard Brenda's voice over the radio.  
"Wet-lab we're taking a pounding up here. Can't see past my nose. So I suggest pen monitors and lagoon monitors I can imagine there's that much visibility below."  
"Carter, you copy?" Jim spoke into the microphone. "Carter?"  
"Ok. I'm approaching the tunnel." Carter's voice echoed over the speakers.  
"Bingo! Elvis has left the building." Scoggs said pointing to Carter swimming to the tunnel on the monitor.  
"Ok, we picked up, but visibility is near zero." Jim said.  
"No problem." Carter said.  
Danny watched the monitors. He rubbed his arm nervously. He was feeling a change but couldn't depict where it was coming from. Danny jumped as two enormous Mako sharks attack the cages from both sides trying to get at Carter. Janice put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small reassuring smile. Danny smiled back and looked at the monitors.  
"How long have they been synchronized like this?" Susan asked Jim.  
"I don't know." Jim said, still looking at the sharks monitor.  
Everybody watched as Carter pulled out his tranquilizer and the sharks were swimming backwards, away from the cages.  
"Tell me I didn't see that." Mr. Franklin said.  
"I saw it and wish I hadn't." Danny said, Scoggs and Janice looking at him curiously for a moment.  
"They recognized that gun!" Mr. Franklin said.  
"That's impossible. Sharks cannot swim backwards. They can't!" Janice said shocked.  
"Try to stay focused people." Jim said.  
The monitors started blanking out, nothing but static.  
"We lost picture in Gen 2 Pen." Jim said.  
"Ok. Hold on." Scoggs said.  
Everyone saw something coming up on the monitor. A shark mouth jaws wide and the last screen went out. The lights going out in the tunnels under water, making it pitch black. Danny could only stare and watch as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Jim finally grabbed the mike and said,  
"Carter, you copy?"  
Nothing, Scoggs finally tried.  
"Carter, do you copy? Carter, talk to me man, do you copy?" Nothing, making everyone body worried, including Susan McAlister, "Carter cut the crap you're scaring everybody. Carter!"  
Danny felt the hairs on his neck stand up and a series of beeps went off. Scoggs started to type on the computer,  
"Boarding platform engaged. He's got her."  
Everyone got up and went to the center pool where the water started going, Danny stayed close to Janice,  
"Did someone order the fish?" Scoggs said.  
Danny watched with wide eyes as the black fin poked out of the water. Carter's head broke the water and started coughing as he planted himself next to the side of the shark. Danny was awed at how big the shark was, but also knew something else was up. No way was a shark this big by nature. It looked like it was over 20 feet!  
"What in God's creation…" Mr. Franklin trailed off as he looked at the animal before him.  
"Oh, not his," Jim said, causing Franklin and Danny to look up, "Ours."  
That confirmed Danny's theory; this shark was man-made or messed around with. And it made him more nervous.  
"This is not good." He muttered under his breath, as he went to sit down next to Mr. Franklin.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny watched as Jim got down to his knees as a scanner from above lowered itself onto the shark.  
Jim got up, going to the computer,  
"Commencing scan."  
"Gen 2 is online transferring exotics to remote terminals. Vital signs to terminal one. Diagnostic imaging to terminal two." Scoggs said from his place at the computer.  
Danny watched as Jan was at a computer too. Jim pressed two keyboard buttons and the scanner started lifting up away from the shark's head.  
"Alright. We're live and in color."  
"BP, 67 over 43. Heart rate, 50 B.P.M. Within norms." Janice said.  
Everyone watched as Carter looked at the sharks' gills moving with the water going it. He turned to Susan,  
"She's sleeping like a baby."  
"Ok." McAlister said, ready to move onto the next step.  
The brunette stepped into the water with a computer screen and some type of head thing Danny had no idea what it was. He watched as she slowly started to place it onto the sharks head, but as soon as it hit the surface of the skin…the shark's head went up startling everyone as it went back face first into the water. Computer screens started to alert everyone, and Susan turned back to Carter questioningly,  
"Bad dreams?" He said to her, still keeping his eyes on the shark beside him.  
Susan looked at him and everyone looked at her as she slowly placed the head gear onto the shark. Danny winced as she turned the knobs and heard the mechanics as the thing went further into the head of the shark. He was grossed out.  
"In position." Susan said.  
"Vitals are stable." Janice said.  
Susan went over to the side table and grabbed a long needle and slowly dug it into the sharks head. Both and Mr. Franklin looked grossed out at the sight. Carter dumped a bucket of water on top of the shark and it began to thrash around. Carter stopped and placed his hands on the great animal. Danny shook his head as he watched Dr. McAlister continue her work, shaking his head,  
"This is wrong. This is so wrong." He kept saying under his breath, not noticing the puzzled look Mr. Franklin was giving him.  
"Vitals?" Susan's voice rang out throughout the lab.  
"Holding." Janice confirmed.  
"Aspirating 4.5 ccs." Susan said.  
Danny just stared as the brunette took out whatever was inside the shark and gave it to the Jim guy as he then put that stuff into a bottle and she undid what she hooked up to the shark. Danny felt a tightening in his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen soon. He could feel it getting ready to spring out soon. Mr. Franklin looked at him again weirdly, but Danny shook his head.  
Susan stepped out of the water and Jim handed her the vial, making Mr. Franklin stand up. Danny stared where he was as Susan went to a microscope.  
"Introducing two cc's of the protein complex into cultured, inactive brain neurons of an Alzheimer's patient."  
Danny watched as she turned the knobs on the microscope.  
"And what you're looking for here is lightening in a bottle."  
Everyone gathered around a computer monitor. After a few moments, Danny got curious and got up, walking up to Janice where he saw the screen blacken. He saw the brain neurons on the screen starting to light up.  
"Neurons are becoming hyperosmotic."  
The neurons kept showing up, gaining color. Everyone was holding their breath.  
"Membrane's integrity's improving." Susan excitement lacing her voice.  
And soon the neurons started to fire. Making Susan jump up and down in joy,  
"They're firing! They're firing!"  
Everyone was smiling, Mr. Franklin looked on in dis-belief, and then Jim and Janice turned and kissed one another, shocking Danny at the sudden display.  
"I'll be damned." Mr. Franklin said.  
"No sir. For 6.560 seconds you saw what it's like not to be damned." Jim said.

Danny hung back and his mind was going into over drive. His attention turning to the shark still in the water. He stopped as he was head to head with the thing and noticed the eyes. They were dark as expected. But he could feel something else there. Danny shivered at how life-less they were like.  
"Hey kid, what's going on?" Scoggs said, noticing his rigid posture. Making everyone Carter, Mr. Franklin and Janice turn.  
Danny's went back to Jim who was squatting down not far from the shark. Danny noticed a slight change like the shark was waiting for something.  
"You did it, pal. You did it." Just as Danny heard those words, his eyes went wide with fear as the shark moved,  
"GET BACK!" Danny screamed at Jim, but it already happened.  
The shark went at Jim jaws wide and snapped them shut on his arm. Ripping it off in a single bite. Danny felt himself go numb but he felt his legs move and ran towards Jim.  
"NO." Janice's voice rang out. Danny got right to Jim and grabbed onto him as he fell to the ground. Blood staining his shirt. The strappings started to snap; Carter scrambled to get out of the water as the shark started to thrash. Janice, Mr. Franklin, Scoggs and Susan came and surrounded Danny with a bleeding Jim in his arms. Danny was shaking as he felt Jim gasping for breath.  
"Kid. Danny." Mr. Franklin's voice rang out. Danny barely paying attention as he kept holding onto Jim.  
"Danny." A hand was on his shoulder. Danny snapped out of his traumatized state and saw Mr. Franklin. It was his voice he heard.  
"Jim!" Janice's voice rang out.  
Danny shook his head in shock, his voice stuttering,  
"I-I-I t-t-tried to warn him, I-"  
"Danny, we need you to give him to us so we can help him." Mr. Franklin's voice rang out again.  
Danny heard,  
"Carter, no!" Susan said.  
She scrambled and hit a button allowing the shark to go free as Carter was about to shoot it.  
"Are you insane?" He screamed.  
Susan just looked at him like she had no choice.  
Danny finally heard, "Kid, let him go." Scoggs said.  
Danny complied and allowed Jim to be taken out of his arms by Janice and stared as she tried stopping the blood flow as Mr. Franklin came with a bag of medical supplies. Danny watched as they lifted Jim into a stretcher and rolled him out of the lab. Danny followed,  
"Is there anything I can do?" He asked shakily, trying to stay calm.  
"Hold this here." Carter said, signaling the tourniquet to Jim's arm.  
Danny put his full weight on the arm, all he was doing was staring at Jim.  
"Please be ok. Please be ok." Danny kept saying over and over.  
Everyone took notice of Danny's state,  
"Kid, what happened back there?" Scoggs asked.  
Danny looked up, "What do you mean?"  
"Don't say that you were rigid and we're looking at the damn shark like you expected this." His voice in near hysteria.  
Everyone looked at Danny and noted how rigid he was and how he screamed at Jim as the shark moved.  
"I- I- I knew something was…I didn't know that or what-" Danny said going into a panic attack.  
Janice was crying as she kept talking to Jim. Susan out an I.V. into his arm.  
"Got it. Damn he's hemorrhaging!"  
Everyone was working to get Jim ready. Danny could only stay at his post of keeping the bleeding stub stable. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
"I'm sorry. I tried." Danny said on the verge of crying to Jim. Jim opened his eyes for a brief moment and turned slightly to Danny. Danny looked at the man with tears in his eyes, berating himself that he didn't warn him faster. Jim's eyes telling the teen it was ok, he did his best. Carter noted the silent conversation between the two and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was that about?  
"I'm not this kind of doctor." Susan said as everyone got Jim out of the elevator.  
"Just keep doing what you're doing." Mr. Franklin said.  
The doors opened and everyone stared at the storm outside. They saw the helicopter approaching as they rolled Jim outside in the pouring rain and hard wind. The ocean swells crashed all over the catwalks. Carter walked out,  
"Franklin, this end."  
The billionaire moved out and there he saw the blinding lights of the helicopter coming. An airmask was fitted on Franklin and Susan, Scoggs, Danny, and Janice rolled him out onto the catwalk. Everyone got hit by a wave but they got to Carter and secured Jim to the line. The copter started raising him up. As everyone started to run back to the elevator, and a rogue swell hit them. It sent everybody into the crates nearby. Janice screamed, Danny felt his back connect to the crates hard, seeing stars. He felt arms lift up and help him stand and run back to the elevator. As soon as they reached inside, everyone ran back to the laboratory. Scoggs rushed to the computer, but nothing but static showed up.  
"Damn. I can't get a picture." He said.  
"No." Janice moaned.  
"Tower, have you got a visual? Copy." Carter said.  
Danny watched as the brown haired man tried to bring up a picture. He felt himself ready to retch as his fears had been confirmed. Something worse was going to happen now. He knew it.  
"Got it." Scoggs said.  
Danny and everyone watched as they saw the helicopter on the screen, and then it happened. The impact was massive as everything in the lab shook violently. Sparks of electricity went off as the entire facility shook. Janice went into the water and so did Danny. Danny felt the cold water hit him like a hammer. He opened his eyes and saw Janice looking dazed. He swam forward and pulled her up. Both of their heads broke the water as pieces of the structure fell into the water and around them. Carter jumped and helped both Danny and Janice out of the water. Danny could hear the explosions ring throughout the building and avoided nearly getting hit in the head by falling debris. Carter helped him up as he staggered to the ground. Danny breathed out hard, finally losing the contents of his stomach. Vomit spread all over the floor alerting every one of the throwing up teen. Susan was right beside him, pulling him off the ground and grabbing a bucket next to her. Danny emptied the rest of his stomach into the bucket, coughing and then hacking.  
"You ok?" Susan asked him.  
Danny turned to her, wide eyed and frightened. Numbly nodding.  
Everyone still felt the rumbling, Scoggs getting back up checking the monitors.  
"Where is he now?" Janice asked, "Where is he?" She asked again.  
"It's shut down. The whole system is shut down." Scoggs said in frustration.  
"Brenda? Are you there?" Carter tried the radio.

Danny tuned everybody out as he looked up at the window and saw something coming right at them. Danny nudged Mr. Franklin,  
"What?" He asked Danny who looked scared,  
Danny just pointed to the window and Franklin looked up. His face going still.  
"Somebody tell me what the boy is looking at here? Please." Mr. Franklin said.  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the object that was coming at them. As it got closer everyone paled to see it was Jim in the mouth of the Gen 2. The shark had Jim, in the stretcher, clutched in its jaws. The shark swam towards them faster and let go Jim as the shark threw him at the window. Jim hit the window and it cracked with a loud bang. Spider web cracks formed and began to spread. Danny could only stare at horror as Jim was strapped and unable to do anything. He wished he could go ghost right now, but whatever he felt wasn't working. Danny started to curse for being so helpless and then a small piece of glass ricocheted out of the window and slid across the tile floor and into the water. Mr. Franklin seemed to have gotten the hint because he started taking action.  
"Aright people, let's move. Now. Head for the door."  
Everyone started to move away from the glass, Danny felt Carter grab his hand and he followed. In a few seconds a loud explosion happened, and the glass window was gone, tons of ocean starting to fill the room. Danny felt the water go under his feet and Carter who had almost went sliding into the kid, sending both of them into the water filling up nearby. Danny felt himself being tossed and turned like he was in a washing machine on high speed. A hand grabbed the neck of his shirt and felt himself dragged out through the water.  
"Carter!"  
"Kid!"  
Many shouting's were heard as Carter and Danny struggled to get up and help everyone open the hatch.  
"Open it!"  
"Ahh!"  
Finally, they opened the hatch, and everyone fell on top of each other as the water started spraying out. Everyone threw their body against the door, Carter and Scoggs turning it.  
"Turn it! Turn it!" The door closed and some droplets of water managed to slip through the cracks of the metal door.  
"NO!" Janice cried.  
Everyone trying to catch their breath after the traumatic event. Danny sagged against the door, his tongue partially hanging out from lack of air. Carter turned to Danny and knelt down beside him,  
"Kid? Kid?"  
Danny looked up at Carter,  
"You ok?"  
Danny shook his head, "Really? You're asking me that?" Danny panted out.  
Carter helped him up to his feet, Scoggs walked up to him,  
"What the hell was that about?"  
"What was what about?"  
"He knew!" He accused pointing to Danny, "You knew about the shark! He was getting all freaked out right when Jim's arm was bite off." The man said on near hysteria, looking at Danny like he was crazy. Everyone turned to look at him. Danny just wanted to crawl into a hole and be left alone.  
"Enough Scoggs." Carter said, "He saw Jim get bit off and tried helping him. Right now we got bigger problems to worry about here."  
"He's right, come on." Mr. Franklin, taking the lead.  
Scoggs looked at Danny skeptically and scared before he followed everyone else, leaving Danny behind everyone as they went off into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny watched as Carter stopped Mr. Franklin from opening a hatch with a already flooded room. A tiny leak was squirting out whatever water was in there.  
"There's no other stairway from this level." Scoggs said.  
"Elevator?" Carter asked.  
"The elevator seals automatically to keep the shaft from filling there's no way up."  
Carter turned to Susan who looked lost. Carter saw the map behind them and started examining it. Danny kept his eyes to the floor, unsure of what to do. He could feel Scoggs eyes on him, making him wince. He was going to have to tell them what happened earlier, but right now, he didn't feel like he could do it.  
"Alright, if quarter B is dry, we go back past the wet lab to the main entry. Climb down the main access ladder. We take the sub topside two at a time. We go down and get up."  
Everybody nodded, it was a good plan.  
"Alright, let's move, c'mon." Mr. Franklin said.

Danny kept to himself as he followed the group, trying to not notice the stares he was getting from Scoggs. He knew he was going to have to tell them what happened with the shark and Jim, but right now, he was scared. Scared because he knew that this situation was going to get worse, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.  
"Hey kid," Carter came up next to him, "You ok?"  
Danny just shook his head numbly, "I didn't know the shark was going to - "  
"Hey, that wasn't your fault. The shark bit him. Not you." Carter said, making Danny chuckle weakly.  
"You tried to save him. And don't worry about Scoggs, he's just freaked out like the rest of us are. None of us ever expected this to happen."  
"I knew something was going to happen though." Danny muttered.  
Carter looked at the kid closely, and he saw that he looked more like an adult than a kid. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered, 'what the hell has he gone through? This isn't how a kid acts, much less a teenager.'  
Carter was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a loud bang,  
"Listen, sounds like somebody made it." Franklin said.  
"Over here. We're over here." Scoggs said.  
Danny ran up with Carter who caught up with Janice. Everyone stopped as they came to a hatch that had water flooding the floor as the banging continued.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mr. Franklin said, stopping everybody.  
"Preach?" Scoggs asked.  
Everybody watched the metal hatch door wearily as the banging continued and water was seeping from the cracks.  
"What the hell is that?" Scoggs asked.  
"Lab equipment maybe, banging around." Susan said, eyeing the door.  
"Think so?" Mr. Franklin asked.  
"Not a chance." Carter said.  
"I agree with you on that." Danny said.  
Everyone took a step back as one of the screws came loose and a stream of water was coming out.  
"We gotta get past that door." Carter said.  
Danny made a break for it first and then Franklin followed him as another screw came loose. Everybody freaking out and screaming as they ran down the slightly flooded corridors to the other door.  
"Come on." Mr. Franklin urged everyone as Carter and Scoggs jumped on it and started to turn it as fast as possible.  
Danny felt a rumble and knew that the door had most likely broke open. Janice, Susan, and Mr. Franklin must have suspected the same thing because they were eyeing the hallway to. In a few seconds, a wave of water came and it was already up to their waistlines. Carter and Scoggs got the door open and everybody climbed inside.  
"Let's not do that again." Danny panted, getting his breath under control.  
"I agree with the kid." Mr. Franklin said as he got down with him, "You ok?"  
"Yeah. Just a bit out of breath." Danny said.  
"Come on, this way." Carter said, leading everybody away from the hatch to a stairwell.

As soon as Scoggs touched the ground and everybody was in, Mr. Franklin walked up to carter,  
"Say cowboy, let me ask you something."  
"No, we should keep moving." Susan said.  
'I'm talking to him." Mr. Franklin snapped at her, making her wince a bit.  
"Was that a goddamn shark that broke through that door?" Franklin asked.  
"I expect so." Carter said breathing heavily.  
"You expect so!? Well, well, well, am I the only asshole who thinks that a tad bit odd?" He asked sarcastically.  
"No dude. You're not." Danny said, making everyone looked at him. "The size of that thing is bigger than the average shark. Over 20 feet, too big for a Mako. The way how it was aware of everything around it, sights, smell, that thing is smart and knows how to use it."  
Everyone looked at Danny shocked.  
"And I would personally like to know how the hell that thing is so smart? That's not normal for a shark."  
"Just like how it was when you knew that shark was going to bite Jim?" Scoggs said sarcastically, Janice sniffled a bit.  
Danny got up and stared at Scoggs, "I did not know that shark was going to bite Jim-"  
"Bullshit! I saw how you were looking at it. You knew!" Scoggs said accusingly.  
"I didn't know what was going to happen. I'm not psychic!" Danny snapped.  
"Oh yeah? Then what the fuck was going with you acting all skittish around the damn-"  
"Scoggs!" Carter got right in front of him, "Leave the kid alone. He tried to warn him and save him like the rest of us did."  
Danny bowed his head at the thought. He did try to warn Jim but he was too late and looked what happened. Janice scooted over to Danny. She placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"You tried to help him." She said, her voice numb.  
"I did. I wasn't quick enough." Danny said. He looked over to Susan and got up, walking over to her, he said.  
"I'd like to know, just what the hell did you guys do to those sharks?" Danny said.  
"It's not something you should be concerned about. You weren't supposed to be here." She snapped. Danny narrowed his eyes,  
"Look lady. I've been attacked, beaten up, shoved down a flight of stairs, and have seen more than enough dead people to drive a person crazy. So you know what: don't say it doesn't concern me when I just saw a man die right in front of me. I tried to help him." He practically shouted the last word.  
Carter, Mr. Franklin and Scoggs were shocked. Janice was brought of her stupor a bit and was confused. Susan just stared at Danny who glared back. Finally, she sighed and said.  
"Their brains weren't large enough to harvest certain amounts of the protein complex. So we violated the Harvard compact. Jim and I used gene therapists to increase their brain mass. A larger brain means more protein. As a side effect, the sharks got smarter." Susan explained, causing everyone to look at her in disbelief. Danny looked disgusted.  
"You stupid bitch." Janice said as she started crying again.  
"I didn't want this to happen but…with this research we could practically wipe third generation brain disease. Think of those that could be saved." She tried saying her reasons.  
"That does not mean you mess around with an animal's head! You have any idea what you just did?!" Danny said.  
"The kid's right. How many sticks of dynamite do you have to set off before your head clears?" Carter said.  
'You wouldn't understand." Susan said.  
"I wouldn't huh. Damn old Carter. Wouldn't understand that you used us, you used me. Someone on the water who doesn't make waves. Someone who doesn't ask so many questions, because he has nothing to lose."  
"You don't see what we've done here- " Susan started to say.  
"What you've done is taking God's oldest killing machine and given it will and desire. What you've done has knocked all of us down to the bottom of the goddamn food chain. That's not a great leap forward in my book."  
"People we'll save."  
"Jim. Brenda. Us." Carter said.  
"This is why no one should play god, and now we're being hunted by them." Danny said.  
"You think that's what's going on?" Franklin asked.  
"That shark didn't break down the door without a purpose. They're after us now." Danny said.  
"And given the gen 2's size, yeah she could break down a steel door." Carter said.  
"That still doesn't explain you." Scoggs said again, looking at Danny.  
"Scoggs, will you stop-" Franklin was about to say,  
"No, he's right." Danny said, everyone turned to him "I don't remember much about how I ended up in the water, but I remember some things."  
Everyone looked at Danny, "I was captured by a government agency and they kept me there for a week. All I remember right now is all this pain from all the tests they did on me. I heard one of the agents talking about performing a dissection and I broke out." He said flatly.  
Carter, Susan, Scoggs, Janice, and Franklin were looking at Danny in shock,  
"I had a bad feeling when Carter told me about the test. I didn't know what was going to happen, all I knew was that I had to be there. I'm sorry I couldn't save Jim." Danny bowed his head again.  
"Shit." Scoggs said, shaking his head.  
"Oh my god." Mr. Franklin said.  
Carter, Susan and Janice just stared at him.  
Scoggs broke the silence, "I'm sorry kid. That's messed up."  
"It's fine. I should've moved when I saw that look in the shark's eyes. It was not normal."  
"None of us knew the sharks were going to turn onto us. Except maybe Ms. Scientist over here." Janice said sarcastically.  
"Why did the government hold you?" Mr. Franklin said.  
Danny winced; he knew that answer was going to come.  
"I'd show you, but I don't know if I can. They messed me up bad to the point where I don't know if I can do it."  
"Well, we'll worry about that later. Now, we gotta get to the sub without being eaten." Carter said, getting up.  
Everybody got up and started to follow Carter. They had to hurry and get to that sub.

Danny coughed as steam went up in his face from the broken pipes around them. Janice was behind him with Franklin. Janice gave him a watery smile,  
'thanks for trying."  
"Sorry I couldn't-"  
"You tried." She said.  
"Yeah kid. You did your best." Franklin said.  
Danny smiled, "For the record, you're probably the nicest billionaire I've ever met."  
Franklin laughed a bit, "Why you say that?"  
"My mom and dad are friends with one, but he is such a creep."  
"Who?"  
"Vlad Masters."  
"Your parents are friends with Vlad Masters?" Scoggs asked.  
"Yeah, they were friends in college."  
"And what makes me so likable compared to him?" Franklin asked.  
"You're not trying to flirt with my mom who is married, hates my dad, and is obsessed over trying to get me to be his son." Danny said.  
"He's trying to date your mom even though she's married?" Scoggs asked.  
"Yeah. He's a crazed up fruitloop who needs a lonely guy cat." Danny said flatly, making everybody laugh.  
"If you want once we get out of here, I could probably give him a bit of a talking to and tell him to leave you alone." Franklin said.  
"Not unless you have a spector deflector around your waist." Danny muttered.  
"A what?" Franklin asked.  
"Never mind, I'll explain later." Danny hastily said.  
Franklin shrugged it off, but kept an eye on Danny. He was hiding something. He called out to the people in front of him,  
"So what happens if the sharks get out of the fence and into the ocean?"  
"It's ok, the oceans side is titanium, and it gives so it works just like a net." Scoggs said.  
"Let's get to the sub, we'll discuss it on the way to the top." Carter said.  
Carter opened up the hatch door and opened it. The sub was half way in the water and still connected to the cable above. Electricity sparking everywhere.  
"Now what?" Danny asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Explosion cause that?" Franklin asked.  
"No, nothing in here could've blown with enough force to move that damn sub." Scoggs said, irritated as he couldn't work the control panel.  
"Whatever, it's junk." Carter said, looking it over.  
"Well, we could all just dive in and see who makes it to the top." Janice said, pointedly looking at Susan,  
"Isn't that the old Aquatica spirit, Dr. Susie, just dive in?"  
Susan walked over to Janice, but the blonde just walked away. Danny watched as Franklin was trying to get Scoggs to put on a wetsuit.  
"No way, man! The sharks are in there."  
"Listen, we put these on, they help us fight hyperthermia that's a start. And unless someone's got a better idea, we are going to have to swim out of here."  
"As much as I don't want to admit it, you have a point." Danny said, getting up and walking over to where he saw the rest of the wetsuits.  
"Got one small enough for me?" Danny asked.  
"Don't know, not like we expected a child to come here." Susan said as she got up and started looking herself for one.  
Danny rolled his eyes at blatantly being called a kid. He was fourteen, not ten!  
"This might fit you." Susan said as she pulled out a small size wetsuit out of the locker.  
Danny held it up and nodded, his hand than went intangible making him drop the wetsuit. Danny went down to pick it up, but saw the confused expression from Carter. Danny just went back to looking for a place to change. Danny went behind a pillar and tried to discreetly change. He panicked as his hand went intangible again! His powers were starting to come back! And now of all times! With all these scientists around! He was scared, what if they turned onto him once they found out why the government took him? What if became their next lab rat?! Danny willed his hand tangible, and was pulled out of his thoughts as the whole room shook violently. Debris came down from the ceiling, and the air tanks nearby fell over.  
"Was that the surface?" Carter asked.  
"No. Vibrations were too deep that was from inside." Scoggs said.  
everyone was weary as slight vibrations still rang out through the room, whatever it was, had to have been big for the room to shake so bad.  
"I wouldn't get that close if I were, just a suggestion." Carter said, Danny saw Franklin, in a wetsuit, next to the big water hole.  
"Water's murky. We might make it." Franklin said.  
"No way! No, we won't. it's 230 feet, from the lagoon floor to the lagoon surface. The average human swims 2 feet per second. The average shark swims 50 feet per second! There's no way I'm getting into that pool!"  
"Besides, even if it is murky, they still will be able to scent us and hone in on where we are." Danny said, making everyone turn to him.  
"Yes! See, the kid knows what we're dealing here!" Scoggs said.  
"If we're gonna make the risk of swimming, we gotta do it when we have no other option," Danny continued, "Isn't there some sort of a maintenance hatch or something here?"  
"There is. We have a ladder, we take it and it leads us up to the surface."  
"I love you Scoggs, I really do." Janice said, getting the zipper of her wetsuit up.  
"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Carter said, looking towards Scoggs.  
"But we don't know what kind of shape the surface level is in. This shaft is air-locked, but if the explosion has breached the shaft at the surface level in any way, we won't have enough pressure to keep the wet pool stabilized."  
"And so we all just drop into the water." Danny said, realizing what Scoggs was getting at.  
"If the pool isn't stabilized, there's about a million tons of ocean just dying to get in here. You'll bring the whole facility down. We're better off taking our chances with the sharks." Susan said, putting her two cents in.  
"Hey you want to go swim with your little fishes Ms., you go in right ahead, me? , I'm opening this door and I'm climbing out of here."  
"The hell you are!" Susan said.  
"Hey, I don't work for you anymore ok-" Scoggs started mouthing off.  
Danny was tuning them out, but he felt something. Something strong and big. He felt it coming closer.  
"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Danny shouted, everyone looking at him at the sudden outburst, "Be quiet." He snapped, rubbing the back of his neck, Danny started looking around, feeling the vibrations coming in faster. He felt them pulsing near where Mr. Franklin was too far from standing. The same he got with Jim before he was attacked.  
"Ok, Mr. Franklin, sir, I'd get away from the water."  
"Why?"  
"Sir, I got a bad feeling and if you don't move from there soon…it's not going to be good." Danny said, that apparently was enough to get Scoggs freaking out again.  
"Man, I'd do what the kid says."  
"Yeah, and being that close to there, not safe." Carter said.  
Mr. Franklin started walking over; Danny felt his heart starting to beat faster as he kept feeling the vibrations. The shark was coming, and coming in fast!  
"Mr. Franklin, come on." Danny urged.  
The man started to move away, but it wasn't fast enough for Danny because he ran to him. Just as he did everyone saw the head of the Gen 2 breaking through the water! Danny jumped and pulled Franklin away from the water. Everyone screaming as the shark its head thrashing around, throwing its top half onto the concrete. Franklin got bug-eyed as he saw the shark. Danny thrusted out his hand and a strong ecto-blast came out, getting the shark right into the eye! The shark thrashed in pain and went back into the water. Everyone staring at what just happened. Danny was freaking out. He hadn't expected anything to happen, but it did. Everyone looked at Danny in shock, Danny grimaced, he wasn't getting out of this one.  
"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Scoggs asked coming out of shock.  
"An ecto-blast." Danny said calmly as he helped Mr. Franklin to his feet.  
"Ecto-what?" Janice asked.  
"Ecto-blast. Ghost energy."  
"Ghosts?" Mr. Franklin asked.  
"Yeah." Danny said slowly, "It's…one of…my powers."  
"Powers? What are you talking about?" Scoggs asked.  
"I'm half-human/half-ghost." Danny said.

A dead silence rang out through the room.  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again please?" Susan said.  
Danny looked at her, "I'm half-human/half-ghost."  
"What? You're dead and alive at the same time?" Carter asked.  
"Somewhat. I can turn into a ghostly persona of myself and do all the things I ghost can do."  
"Ghosts don't exist." Susan said flatly, her scientist side coming out.  
"Sorry but they do. You saw what I did back there to the shark."  
"Thanks for that." Mr. Franklin said.  
"You're welcome." Danny said.  
"So, what else can you do?" Janice asked, finally speaking after the spectacle earlier.  
"I- "a rumble went through the room, everyone starting to panic, "I think now would be a good time for us to use that maintenance ladder." Danny said.  
"Good idea." Scoggs said, getting up and running for the hatch.

Everyone gathered as Scoggs and Carter started to turn it,  
"Moment of truth…again." Janice said.  
As soon as they opened the door, it happened. The water from the tunnel entrance burst, soaking everyone. The whole place was starting to flood. Susan, Janice, Franklin, and Danny made it through. Scoggs and Carter were trying to close the hatch. Danny turned back as he was about climb the ladder and dove back under the water.  
"Danny!" Franklin yelled as the kid disappeared.  
Danny saw Scoggs and Carter having difficulty closing it. Danny swam forward and added his muscle to it, helping them shut it. Scoggs noticed Danny and gave him a thumbs up. Danny nodded and Carter got the hatch to click. The three boys swam to the surface, taking large gulps of air.  
"Scoggs! Carter! Danny!" Janice shouted from above.  
Danny swam to the ladder and started climbing with Scoggs right behind him.  
"You ok?" Mr. Franklin shouted from below.  
"I'm fine." Danny said.  
Everyone kept quite as they climbed, be weary of the bits of fire coming down on them.  
"The elevator's blocking the top, but if we make it to level one, we can take the stairs out."  
"Depending how long that door's gonna hold." Danny muttered.  
He knew that once the sharks found out they could swim into the room and found the door, they'd be in trouble. It should have no problem breaking down the other one like it had before. A loud bang vibrated through the water shaft. Everyone looked down and saw ripples.  
"They found out." Danny said. Nobody guessing what 'they' meant.  
"Let's get the hell out of here. Go! Go! Go!" Carter said, Susan, Janice, and Franklin scrambling faster up the ladder.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Danny said.  
"Don't worry about me kid. Just go now." Carter said.  
Danny started climbing, but he looked down once he saw Carter heading down the ladder. It wasn't long till the door was banged open and everyone saw a dark fin coming out of a sudden rise of water filling the shaft.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Carter shouted below.  
Danny was having a hard time not going down there himself. He kept climbing, while his hero-complex kicking in was telling him to go back and help him.  
"Kid, keep going." Scoggs said below.  
"I-"  
"Carter'll be fine. Go."  
Danny kept climbing up, picking up the distance with Franklin.  
"You hanging in there?" Franklin asked.  
"As I can be." Danny said. He looked down and saw the water rising up faster. A shark circling not too far where the elevator door was partially opened and more water was pouring in. Carter was at the edge. Carter slipped into the water.  
"CARTER!" Susan yelled.  
Danny watched as Carter made it up the ladder just before the shark below brought its head out of the water and snapped its jaws at the escaping man. Danny sighed with relief along with everyone else. As they started climbing again, the whole shaft began to shake. The bolts holding the ladders in place came loose and soon the ladder began to fall backwards. Everyone screamed. As the ladder hit a break, Janice fell in, Danny lost his grip with his right and was dangling by his left.  
"JAN!" Carter yelled out.  
Everyone was scrambling to get themselves up onto the ladder's safety. Danny felt his grip going. Susan though saw it and reached out to him. Danny looked up and took her hand, losing his grip, but Susan grabbed him as he dangled in space,  
"Hold on." Susan said.  
Scoggs climbed over and reached out to Danny too. Danny swung himself up and grabbed Scoggs who helped him up with Susan. Breathing heavily,  
"you ok?" Susan asked.  
"Yeah, thank you."  
Susan nodded.  
Carter was hanging by his feet as Janice came out of the water.  
"Carter! Carter! Get me out of here Carter, I don't wanna die!" Janice cried out, aware the shark was still down there with her.  
"Grab my hand. C'mon!" Carter yelled.  
"I can't! I can't reach!"  
Danny watched as Janice was dragged under. Everyone holding their breath. A moment later. Janice came out of the water, her in the shark's jaws! Susan screamed. Janice was crying out as Carter was trying to grab her. Danny swung himself down by his feet and like before, released a tiny ecto-blast near the shark's eye. The shark let go of Jan and Carter held onto her, pulling her up. Her legs bleeding from the many bite marks. Janice was breathing heavily. Danny was on the verge of throwing up. Janice's body shook, turning her face towards Danny. She gave him a tiny smile,  
"T-th-thank you." She rasped out.  
Danny could only nod his head, again, wishing he could've done more. A hand was on his shoulder. Susan gave him a smile.  
"Good job."  
"Scoggs, can you reach that door above you?" Carter asked hastily.  
Scoggs tried reaching up but his hand was off by a few feet. "It's too high."  
"Let me try." Danny said, crawling over to Scoggs.  
"Here." Scoggs made a step boost with hands and Danny stepped on them. Scoggs moved up and Danny jumped with all his might, gripping the ledge. Scoggs hoisted him up by his feet and Danny made it. Danny turned the hatch door open and found himself in an open hallway.  
"It's fine here. I'll be right back."  
"Careful Danny." Franklin said.  
"I will."  
Danny went inside, keeping the door open. He walked down the hallway,  
"Kid?" He saw Preach walking up the hallway.  
"Preach?"  
"Yeah." He said with a smile.  
"Man am I glad to see you ."  
"Like-wise. Where are the others?"  
"No, come on."  
Danny led the cook to the door, "Guys, we got help."  
Preach came out and looked down. Everyone smiled as they saw him.  
"Need any help?" He asked, than he noticed Janice's condition, "What the hell…?"


	7. Chapter 7

Danny opened the door to Jan's bedroom and everyone helped her onto the bed. Jan was propped against the pillows. Blood soaking the comforter.  
"Where's the first aid kit?" Carter asked Jan.  
"In the bathroom." She said her voice a bit weak.  
Carter raced off and went for the bathroom. Danny watched as Susan, Scoggs, Franklin and Preach cleaned Jan's wounds. Carter came back with the first aid kit and everyone went into action. Danny helped Carter wrapping the bandages around her legs and waist. The bleeding wasn't fatal, but Jan would need stitches. Jan breathed in and out holding Preach's hand as he started murmuring in prayers.  
"Ok, that should hold it off till we get her to a hospital." Susan said as she tied a firm knot on Jan's thigh.  
"Assuming we get out of here before the sharks get us first." Scoggs said.  
"We'll make it out of here, we just gotta figure out how to out-smart them." Franklin said.  
Carter took out a flashlight and grabbed the alarm clock nearby.  
"Scoggs, you think we can still drain that stairway?" Carter asked, taking the batteries out of the alarm clock.  
"We make it down there without running into the sharks, yeah." Scoggs said.  
"Going back down there is suicide." Danny said flat-out," There's gotta be another way out."  
"There's one but I don't think we can, with Jan's condition here, it might be a problem." Carter said.  
"And what would that be?" Franklin asked.  
"There's an emergency hatch on another level, but the problem is that the kind of exit is where we would have to swim." Carter said.  
Everyone stayed quiet when they heard that.  
"The blood will attract the sharks, unless the two are still in here."  
"We'll come to that if it happens. You and Scoggins should still try and see if the stairway can be drained." Susan said.  
Everyone nodded, agreeing the original plan would happen. Carter and Scoggs got ready to head back down. Preach was looking at his watch.  
"4 am."  
"I know. One night feels like a whole week." Scoggs said.  
"Relativity." Preach said.  
"What do you mean?" Scoggs asked.  
"Einstein's theory of relativity. Put your hands on a hot pan, a second can seem like an hour. Put your hands on a hot woman, an hour can seem like a second. It's all relative."  
Danny and Scoggs looked at Preach dumbly.  
"I spent four years at Cal Tech and that's the best physics explanation I've ever heard." Scoggs said with a smile.  
"Why can't they use that kind of thing in math class?" Danny groaned, making everyone around him laugh. Danny blushed.  
"Math not your favorite subject?" Mr. Franklin teased.  
"Nope." Danny said.  
Carter came out of the bathroom with a bandage wrapped around his arm.  
"Alright you guys stay here with Jan. Me and Scoggs are gonna try to get to the wet lab. Drain that stairway."  
"Preach?" Scoggs faced the man,  
"What?"  
"Will you zip me up please?" Scoggs said turning around.  
Preach just sighed and zipped the back of the wetsuit. The two looked at each other before hugging as good luck. Scoggs looked at Danny.  
"Good luck." Danny said,  
"Thanks Danny. See you when we get back." Scoggs said, causing Danny to smile.  
He watched as the two men left. Danny had a bad feeling that something would happen again. He sighed as he sat on the bed next to Jan. The woman gripped his hand.  
"Thank you for blasting the shark." She said with a weak chuckle.  
"You're welcome. Besides…I couldn't let that thing eat you."  
"And I'm glad you didn't. When we get out of here, we'll help you back to your family."  
Danny smiled nervously. He would love to see his family again, but he was worried. Worried about the questions they would have and especially if they knew about GIW kidnapping him. They had seen Danny in his human form. A hand brought him out of his stupor and Danny turned to see Jan.  
"You ok?"  
Danny sighed, "I don't know."  
"We'll get out of here. Don't worry."  
"It's more than that." Danny muttered quietly. "The GIW saw me switch back into my human form. I don't know what going to happen once we get back to the mainland. IF my parents will be there to support me or-" Danny shuddered at the thought.  
"What do you mean 'switch back?'" Preach asked.  
"Danny blasted two of the sharks when one tried to get Franklin and the other had me." Jan said.  
"Blasted it with what?"  
"An ecto-blast." Danny said.  
"Come again?" Preach asked.  
Jan shifted herself on the bed, "Danny has ghost powers."  
Preach looked at Danny and back at Danny, "Ghost powers?"  
Danny sighed and opened his hand and let sparks of his ecto-energy come forth. Dancing in his hand like little flames. Preach's eyes went wide along with Franklin and Susan despite seeing it earlier.  
"So…you're a ghost?" Preach asked, clutching his cross.  
"No. I'm half human half ghost. I was in an accident involving my parents ghost portal and instead of killing me it turned me into a hybrid. The Guys In White, My parents, The Red Huntress, Masters and a bunch of people have had it out for me since."  
Danny finished solemnly.  
Franklin and Preach looked like someone drained their blood, and Jan was shocked. Danny looked at them nervously, unsure of what to say next. Jan broke the silence groggily,  
"Do you remember anything else of how you got here?"  
"Not really. My mind's all messed up from being kidnapped by the GIW." He admitted.  
"Well, once we get out of here, we can vouch for the GIW to leave you alone." Franklin said.  
Danny's head perked up, "Why? You guys barely know me, plus I just showed up out of blue here, and-"  
"While that may be true," Jan said, "You saved our lives down there. And because of that we trust you."  
"She's right." Franklin said, "You saved my life back down there."  
Danny blushed causing Franklin and Preach to laugh and Jan to smile.  
"How long do you think it'll be till Carter and Scoggs drain the stairway?" Danny asked Jan.  
"Don't know, depends upon-Where's Susan?" She said.  
It was then everyone noticed Susan was not in the room. She slipped away from them.  
"Where'd she go?" Franklin asked.  
Jan groaned, "She must've gone back to her quarters on the next level."  
"What's down there?" Danny asked.  
"Her research. The tests, all the data she and Jim did. It's in her bedroom."  
"She went back down there?" Franklin asked dubiously.  
"Possibly." Jan said.  
Danny's mind worked in overdrive. The facility was still flooded. The sharks are still inside. Danny got up and ran out of the room.  
"Danny!" "Kid!" Call came from the room.  
Danny went to where they submerged from the elevator shaft. His eyes darting around for a map. He found one right next to him, he quickly scanned it and ran off into the direction towards the bedrooms. Ignoring the calls of Preach, Jan and Franklin as he ran down the hallway.

-

Susan was waist deep in the water as she slowly walked to her bedroom. It wasn't too far. All she needed was to get the disks out of the cabinet and she would be out there. Easy as pie. She grabbed the key chain she had on her necklace and opened the cabinet. The whole thing was flooded like the rest of the room. She moved her hands around and closed around something. She pulled it out and sighed in relief as she realized it was her research data. She kissed it thankfully and heard something coming from behind her. She screamed thinking it was one of the sharks, only to see it was just the shark model she used for practice tests. Breathing heavily she pushed the model away. It disappeared into the water. A small tip came up and slowly rose out of the water; Susan noticed it and narrowed her eyes. It moved suddenly and she screamed as she realized it was s shark! The shark thrashed as it opened its jaws and tried to bite Susan but bit on the desk in front of her! Susan screamed as she tried to get away from the shark.

-

Danny meandered slowly through the flooded hallway. He was not too far away to where Susan had gone, or he was hoping. He heard a shrill scream echo through the hallway. Danny moved faster and heard the scream coming from inside a door. He heard banging and water thrashing around. She was locked in the room with the shark! Danny knew he couldn't open the door without it coming at him or it escaping. He willed himself to go intangible and to his surprise, it worked! Danny phased through the door and saw Susan was scrambling to get on the nightstand on the other side of the room. He moved his eyes, looking for the shark. It came up and started going for Susan. Danny concentrated and flew up a few feet out of the water, heading for her. It didn't last thought. As Danny was just near the woman, until his intangibility stopped and he was solid again! Landing in the water. Susan looked up and saw him pop up.  
"You ok? What were you thinking about-" Danny started talking to her, she screamed,  
"Behind you!"  
Danny saw the shark coming. He went straight for the bed nearby. Danny threw himself over it, barely missing the jaws of serrated teeth before the shark went back into the water. Danny was shaking. That was too close for comfort. He turned to Susan.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
She nodded. Her hands slipping and her packet of discs were floating away from her.  
Susan reached out, splashing the surface trying to grab her discs. She almost had them till the shark came up and snapped its jaws.  
"NO!" She said as the shark took the discs out of her reach.  
Danny watched the shark circling again.  
'It's gonna try again.' He thought.  
He heard crackling and saw Susan pulled the cable out of the junction box near her, electricity buzzing sparking. Danny turned away as he noticed she was taking the wetsuit off her. Danny focused on the shark as he heard a bang up ahead. The fish was getting ready. Danny watched scared and in awe as the shark tried leaping at Susan only to get a mouth full of electricity as it bit the wire and it fell back into the water. Danny closed her ears as he heard the sparks flying and the shark thrashing.  
"Danny?" He faintly heard. He didn't do anything.  
"Danny." He heard it louder and turned.  
He saw the shark turned on its side, dead. Susan looking at him,  
"You ok?"  
He numbly nodded, looking back at the shark. He heard splashing and then felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Susan back in her wetsuit.  
"C'mon."  
Danny let Susan lead him into the water, steering clear of the dead shark. As Danny and Susan walked out to the door. She unlocked it and they all heard,  
"Danny!"  
"Susan!"  
Franklin and Preach carrying Jan and Carter rushing ahead to them.  
"Did you do it?" Susan asked, Carter shook his head 'no,' "where's Scoggins?" She asked.  
Carter just shook his head again 'no.'  
"Look I hate to interrupt this moment of burgeoning intimacy…but can we get the fuck out of here?" Preach asked.  
Jan slapped his arm," Don't cuss in front of Danny!"

Carter opened up a hatch. Danny and Susan carrying fire extinguishers and life vests while Preach and Franklin had Jan.  
"Is this the only way?" Preach asked.  
"Exits are flooded. Whole place is sinking. IT's this way or no way at all."  
Danny snorted at the irony as he helped Carter tie the life vests around the extinguishers.  
"You can bring on the good news any time now." Preach said as he helped Franklin gently put Jan down on the stone floor.  
"Sharks are attracted to churning water, bright colors. These extinguishers should be a distraction."  
He grabbed the life vest from Preach, "What about us?" He asked.  
"The vests will bring you up too fast. Your lungs will pop like a balloon."  
"You weren't the sunny kid in your class, weren't you?" Preach asked.  
"I never went to class." Carter retorted as he tried a big knot.  
"What about Jan? As soon as she gets out in the open the shark will come once they smell the blood." Franklin asked.  
"I have an idea that might work." Danny said, grabbing Franklin attention.  
Danny opened his palms and tried to form a small shield around her torso. It flickered in and out.  
"That should be enough till we get out of the water." Danny said.  
"Can you hold the shield around her that long?" Carter asked.  
Danny shook his head, "I'll try. My powers are flickering in and out, but I think I can hold it for her once we get out of the water."  
Carter nodded, "Than do it, kid."  
"How far to the surface? Was it is? 60 feet?" Susan asked.  
"Nothing to it, remember exhale on the way up, get the hell out of the water. I gotta equalize the pressure before we blow the airlock. I gotta let the room fill up with water."  
Danny's eyes went wide along with everyone else. Jan whimpered a bit.  
"It's just gonna be a few seconds. You ready?" Carter asked.  
"No." Susan said.  
"Not in the least."  
"No." Jan said.  
"If it's the only way, yeah." Danny said,  
"Same." Franklin said.  
Carter started turning the wheel and water came from the holes around the room. Danny was next to Jan and Franklin did the same. Danny got himself ready to activate his shield as he helped Jan stay afloat. Preach got everyone holding hands in a circle as he started praying,  
"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil for thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life…because I carry a big stick and I'm the meanest mother-fucker in the valley. Two sharks down Lord, one more demon fish to go. Can I get an amen?"  
Danny started saying, "Amen," with everyone as they all floated to the top with the extinguishers closely behind.  
Danny turned to Jan who looked ready to cry. He nodded to her and she hesitated before doing the same,  
"Alright everybody on 3. 1, 2, 3!"  
Danny activated the shield around Jan, and everyone took deep breaths as they all went under the water.

Danny opened his eyes and Carter opened the hatch. Bubbles trailing out. Danny made sure to keep his focus on the shield on Jan as he and she were gently pushed out first by Carter and Franklin. Everyone grabbed the extinguishers and slowly came out of the airlock room. Susan let go of an extinguisher and let it go to the top. Preach let one go shortly after, than Franklin, and then Carter. Danny felt his lungs starting to hurt as he started swimming with Jan closely. The shield flickered a bit, but Danny scrunched his eyes, willing the shield to hold. He was in the middle with Jan, Franklin and Carter next to him with Susan above him along with Preach. Thirty feet to go. They could make it. Danny saw a dark shape moving down below and did whatever he could to not panic. The Gen 2 shark was out and swimming towards them! Carter looked below and was doing his best to not freak out as well. Nobody took their eyes off the Gen 2 as she came in closer, curious. Jan looked ready to scream, but Danny actually slapped a hand over her mouth as the shark came in faster. The shark sped by them and snatched an extinguisher clutched in its jaws. Jan looked relieved and Danny took his hand away. Ten feet to go, almost there. The shield looked around Jan was going out. Danny grimaced as he put more effort to keep it there. Five feet. They were going to make it! Danny saw Susan and Preach made it. He and Jan broke the surface first taking large gulps of air. Franklin came up next and then Carter. They were safe.  
"Ahh!" Preach yelled out, everyone turned to see him go under. Preach was slightly hoisted out of the water and being dragged away from the group with the signs of blood gushing out. The Gen 2 had him!  
"No!" Carter yelled.  
Everyone watched as the shark dragged him away.  
"Swim!" Carter said.  
Everyone began making a beeline for the rubble fifteen feet away. Danny watched his shield around Jan fizzle out of existence. They had to get out of the water fast. He screwed his face in concentration and slowly he and Jan began to rise out of the water. Jan screamed in surprise.  
"Hang on." The teen said as he tried to fly towards the rubble.  
Carter kept his eyes on Preach and saw Danny flying with Jan to the rubble. Danny's body twitched in pain as it became too much for him and he dropped both of them into the water a few feet away. Carter and Franklin, still in the water swam out to them. Danny came up coughing as both men came,  
"I got her." Franklin said as he took Jan from Danny and began taking her to the rubble.  
Carter helped Danny up against his side. Both looked back at Preach trying to escape the shark. They both went under again. All of a sudden, Preach came bobbing up the surface and the shark was swimming away from them! Carter free styled to Preach and began pulling the man behind him. Blood gushing out. Danny got up onto the rubble and both he and Susan pulled him out of the water. They were safe…for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny watched over the horizon as pieces of the facility crumbled down and sinking into the water. They all made their way to the tower in the middle.  
'Sharks did a lot of damage.' Danny noted.  
He was outside with Carter and Jan who was propped up next to a wall behind them. Susan and Franklin were tending to Preach who was barely holding on. They wouldn't last long till help came. Susan and Franklin came out of the room,  
"He'll be alright if we can get out of here." Susan said.  
Everyone nodded as they all looked out at the crumbling structure of what was the 'Aquatica Research Facility.' Danny took notice that Carter was narrowing his eyes,  
"Son of a bitch!" He said in astonishment, getting everyone's attention.  
"What?" Susan asked.  
"What is it?" Franklin asked.  
"Those fences are titanium underneath, but on top they're just plain steel." Carter explained, he looked at everyone next to him, "They've been herding us, pushing us where they want. Using us to flood the facility."  
Everyone's eyes went wide as they understood what he meant. Danny was in disbelief. He knew the sharks had gotten smart…but he didn't think…this smart!  
"That's what's going on," He said to himself, causing everyone to look at him, "They want out."  
Carter nodded, "That's what an eight thousand pound Mako thinks of: About freedom. About the deep blue sea."  
"We have to kill her." Susan said,  
"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day."  
Everyone heard metal being banged against. The top of the fence moved. No one had to guess what was moving it.  
"Let's go." Carter said.  
Carter, Franklin and Susan scrambled over the ruins of the research facility looking for what they could use. Danny had been asked to stay with Jan and Preach. Danny watched the fence getting slammed again with more force. That shark was desperate to get out and if it got out…Danny shuddered. Whoever would be out on the water would be in huge trouble. Carter, Susan and Franklin came back with duffle bags, and a spear gun. Susan began opening up some tubes and took out the filings. Carter was getting the spear hook ready, and Franklin was handing him sticks where Carter poured gray grain down a tube,  
"We ought to get two and a half sticks of dynamite out of these flares."  
Carter positioned the slot and the tube went in. The spear head was screwed on.  
"From up here you ought to be able to see me spear it," Carter locked the gun in place, it was ready to use, "and when I do," turning to Susan and grabbing a thin metal cable, "Take the end of this cable and hook it up to the positive side of the boat battery…and boom."  
Susan nodded, Danny got up from next to Jan, "What can I do?"  
Everyone turned to Danny, "You stay where you are with these guys. I'm just going out on the platform."  
Before Danny could protest, Carter was already running out onto a rubble made cat-walk out to the water. Everyone heard the Gen 2 smashing into the fence again.  
'That fence won't hold long.' Danny thought as he watched Carter getting into shooting position.  
"Danny, you ok?" Franklin asked.  
"That fence won't hold long." He said.  
"Carter's a good shot. He'll get her." Susan said, but it didn't reassure Danny.  
Danny kept looking at where the Gen 2 hit the fence and realized he hadn't heard any smashing. Had it gotten out already? He looked back at Carter who looked like he was going to pull the trigger any moment, but he yelled out,"  
"I can't get her. She's too far away."

Danny panicked. That shark will be out if they didn't do something. He spied a piece of broken granite; sharp enough to cut…Danny looked back at Carter, the water, and then the granite. He lunged for the granite and jumped away from the tower.  
"Danny!" Jan shrieked as she saw him running out to the water.  
"Danny!" Franklin cried out along with Susan as they saw him.  
Danny onto a catwalk and sliced his hand deep. Blood was already spilling onto the concrete. He came to an end and without hesitation, he dove head first into the water. Carter turned his head at the splash and saw Danny free styling out to the shark!  
"KID! DANNY!"  
Danny paid them no heed as he kept swimming. All the while his mind was saying,  
'GET OUT OF THE WATER!'  
Danny stopped and waved his arms around, hoping the current would carry the smell of his blood over to the shark.  
"Danny! Get back here!" Jan screamed.  
"Kid!" Susan yelled out.  
Danny just watched, waiting for a reaction from the shark. It wasn't long till he saw movement under the water and a fin broke the surface…and it was heading towards him! Danny took that as a sign and swam back to the cat-walk. It was only a few feet away. Danny made it and scrambled to the cat walk and began running as he heard the rubble falling into the ocean! Danny puffed as he raced to the nearest structure. Just as Danny was almost there, the sharks head rose up and tried to thrust itself at Danny with a mouth full of teeth. Startled Danny jumped to the side and back into the water on the other side of the cat-walk! Carter dropped the gun and was racing over to Danny. Danny broke out of the water and looked for the shark but he couldn't see it.  
"Danny! Come on, swim." Susan shouted at him.  
Franklin pointed something and Danny saw the shark was not too far away! Danny swam as fast as he could, ignoring the burning pain in his legs as he kicked.  
"COME ON." Jan screamed.  
Franklin and Susan held out their hands to Danny who grabbed them both and tried to pull him up before the shark got him, but it turned hastily and went in another direction. Danny, Susan, Franklin watched as the shark swam off,  
"Where's it going?" Danny asked.  
"I don't know." Susan said.  
Jan looked out and saw Carter was in the water!  
"Carter!"  
Everyone saw Carter bobbing out in the water and saw the outline ripples of the shark heading for him! Carter went under and so did the shark fin. No one could see what was going on, until a shark fin came up and Carter was holding on, riding the sharks back as it thrashed back and forth.  
"It's heading back to the fence!" Danny said as he began looking for the gun.  
"Hey kid," Preach's voice rang out.  
Everyone turned and saw a staggering Preach, standing up, holding the spear gun in his hand, "Want to do the honors?"

Carter was holding onto the fin as the Gen 2 was zooming through the underwater crumbing structure like an obstacle course. On the surface Danny was holding the gun in his hand and trying to find out where the shark was. A fin broke the surface again and Carter took large gulps of air. Danny got himself into shooting position, aiming for the back of the shark,  
"SHOOT IT KID!" Carter yelled.  
With careful timing, Danny pressed his index finger on the trigger. The spear gun jerked in his hands and went right into the hide of the shark. Carter yelled out in triumph.  
"Nice shot Danny." Franklin said.  
"Thanks."  
The gun was pulled out of his hand and they saw the cable zipping through the water.  
"The battery!" Susan cried out.  
Everyone scrambled up to crows next where Carter left the boat battery. It was running out of line and fast. Everyone huddled around it, than looked back out at the water.  
"We gotta do it now." Franklin said.  
"No, we do it now, and Carter'll-" Susan said.  
"He'll make it." Franklin reassured her.  
Susan looked torn between hooking up the battery and waiting for Carter. Everyone heard the metal creaking and the fence on top giving way.  
"Now!" Franklin said.  
Susan took the cable and hooked it up to the battery. In three seconds a resonating boom sounded off. Bits of flesh and showers of blood went out of the water.  
"YEAH!" Preach cheered.  
"YOU'RE DEAD NOW BITCH!" Jan screamed.  
Susan and Franklin were shaken from the blast. Danny was just staring at the water, hoping Carter was going to come out.  
Everyone watched with Danny and Carter popped out of the water.  
"Carter!" Preach yelled out to him, "Bring us some sushi."  
Everyone laughed as he started swimming back. Danny slumped against the wall and let out a breath.  
"You ok?" Jan asked.  
Danny looked at her and laughed drily, giving her a smile and said,  
"Never better." 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was lying out on the roof of a structure, waiting for Carter. Susan helped Carter onto the platform as he made it.  
"You ok?" Noticing the cut near his temple.  
"I'll be alright," He looked at Danny and smiled, "Nice shooting Danny."  
"Thanks." Danny smiled.  
Carter turned to Preach who limped forward and laid down on the roof they were on,  
"How you doin' Preach?"  
Preach gave him a half smile, "I'll live."  
"Good."  
"So what do we do now?" Jan asked.  
"The next shift will be coming in today." Susan said as she laid down.  
"So we just wait for the next boat to come in?" Preach asked.  
His answer came as they all heard the sound of a boat coming in. Everyone was looking happy as they saw the boat coming in.

Danny looked out over the water as it hit the boat sides. They were going into the nearest port and then to a hospital. He was nervous. He hadn't seen his family in a week and by either by tomorrow or the day after he would be seeing them. Did they want to see him? Had the GIW told them who he was? Would they accept him? So many 'what-ifs?' went through Danny's head. He was so engrossed with his thoughts he didn't notice Carter coming up behind him.  
"You ok?"  
Danny jumped, "Gah! Don't do that!"  
"Sorry. You looked like you were miles away." Carter said.  
"Yeah," Danny said scratching the back of his neck, "I'm worried of what's going to happen when I get back to Amity."  
Carter nodded, "You think your parents won't accept you?"  
"That's the thing. I know the GIW will try to get me again, but I don't know what my parents will do." He said sorrowing, as if already knowing the answer.  
Carter placed a hand on his shoulder, "Either way, you have mine and the guy's support. You saved our lives back there. Hadn't been for you we wouldn't have gotten out."  
"Tell that to the GIW. They all think ghosts are banes of existence. Shoot first ask questions never."  
"Yeah well, if that's the case. You got me, Preach, Susan, Jan and Mr. Rich Suit Franklin behind you."  
Danny laughed at Carter's description of Franklin, Carter patted his shoulder, "Don't too much, kid. We still have to get to the hospital first."  
Danny nodded, and his stomach rumbled,  
"C'mon let's get some grub."

-

Two days and twenty hours later, Danny was in a helicopter heading for Amity Park. Both Jan and Preach were going to be fine, which was a relief for Danny. Just a few stitches and they were walking with no problem, as the doctor's said. Danny called his friends and let them know he was coming back and they said they would be there. Mr. Franklin had taken the liberty of bringing Carter, Jan, Susan, and Preach all with them. They were planning on explaining to Jack and Maddie how Danny helped them while they were tapped at the facility. They didn't know if Jack and Maddie were told about Danny's ghost status but for now they were going to keep it quiet unless something happened. The helicopter touched the ground and everyone was out.  
"Home sweet home." Danny said as he got out and took a deep breath of fresh air.  
This is your town?" Preach asked, surveying the place.  
"Yeah, not too big or small." Danny said proudly, he was happy to be back here.  
"DANNY!" a shrill female voice rang out.  
Danny turned and saw Sam and Tucker running towards him. Danny felt his legs move and ran to Sam. He felt her tackle him along with Tucker and the three friends went to the ground in a heap. Carter, Susan, Preach, and Mr. Franklin watched as the three best friends reunited. Sam and Tucker helped Danny up before they all took turns with hugs.  
"You ok?" Sam asked.  
"Better now that I'm back here."  
"Dude, what happened? You've been missing for over a week." Tucker asked.  
"We can answer that." Mr. Franklin said, getting the teens attention.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at the four adults behind Danny.  
"I'm Mr. Franklin, This is Carter Blake, Susan McAlister, and Preach."  
"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked.  
"We brought Danny here and wanted to make sure he gets back to his family. It's the least we can do after what he did for us." Carter said.

Before Sam could ask any more questions, a metal RV came barreling in with a squeak as the brakes were applied hard. It was the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.  
"Here goes everything." Danny muttered.  
The doors opened and they saw a brunette wearing a teal jumpsuit climb out along with an overweight man wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. A girl no older than sixteen also climbed out, wearing blue pants and a black sleeve shirt unlike her parents.  
"Is that your family?" Susan asked,  
"Yes." Danny said,  
The woman turned, and her violet eyes went wide as she saw Danny ahead. She pointed him out to the man and his eyes went wide too. Danny wanted to run and hug them, but he was too scared to move. The teenage girl shrieked and ran to Danny, grabbing him into a tight hug.  
"Daniel James Fenton, where have you been?" She asked, making the adults chuckle.  
Both adults stared numbly at Danny being hugged by his sister. It was his mother that moved first and his dad followed. Maddie came up, eyes wide as she took in his appearance,  
"Danny?" The woman choked, afraid if he was going to disappear,  
"Mom." Danny said, sounding scared, but relieved and happy at the same time.  
Maddie reacted and pulled Danny into a tight hug. Danny wrapped his arms around her. He then went to his dad who engulfed him in his arms. Danny had hot tears going down his eyes, not wanting to let go. Danny came out of his Dad's embrace,  
"Danny…son, where have you been?" Jack asked,  
"I believe we can answer that Mr. Fenton." Carter said as he came up to the man.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Carter, this is Dr. Susan McAlister, Sherman Dudley-"  
"But you can call me Preach." Preach interrupted, giving Carter a glare for using his real name.  
"And Mr. Franklin." Carter finished.  
Mr. Franklin stepped up, "We're here because we found your son when he showed up at the research facility we were currently at."  
"Research facility?" Maddie parroted,  
"Yes. Dedicated to finding a cure for Alzheimer's." Susan elaborated.  
"How did he end up there?" Maddie asked,  
"We don't know. I found him clinging to a life vest out in the water nearby."  
"Danny?" Jack asked,  
"I don't really remember much. I mean, I remember some but not how I ended up in the water." Danny elaborated.  
"You say that he helped you?" Maddie asked carefully,  
"Yes, there was an accident at the facility, and we all were in danger. He saved our lives down there." Janice clarified for her. Maddie's eyes went wide.  
"He did?" She asked, Jack looked shocked, Jazz looked proud.  
"From the sharks." Carter said.  
"Sharks?!" Both parents parroted.  
"Yes. We were using the sharks for our testing and there was an accident- "Susan began saying, Janice cut her off,  
"The sharks got loose, and Danny helped us getting out of the facility." She said brightly.  
"He helped you?" Jack asked.  
"Yes. He even killed one of the sharks." She said with a smile.  
"You killed a shark!?" Sam practically screamed.  
"Yeah," Danny said scratching the back of his neck eyeing Sam's angry and scared expression, "I kinda had to. The shark was a real danger to people."  
Sam's anger died down a bit, but she punched his arm,  
"Don't do it again, you could've gotten yourself killed!" She said.  
"Don't plan on it anytime soon in the future." Danny said rubbing his arm.  
"There is another reason why we came to make sure Danny got home safely." Mr. Franklin said,  
Jack and Maddie looked to the man, "What's the reason?" Maddie asked, skeptically.  
"Mom, it'd be better if we do it at home." Danny said, pleadingly.  
Maddie and Jack looked at their son and back at the group of people.  
"Why don't we go to Fenton Works and we can take this conversation there." Maddie said.

Everyone was seated in the Fenton's living room. Maddie set out tea and cookies for their guests along with some fudge for Jack. Danny fidgeted as he sat down between Sam and Tucker. He received looks from the scientists also present in the living room.  
"Ok, we're here, now we can continue where we left off." Maddie said as she sat down with Jack.  
"Right, reason why we thought it'd be better to do it here is because of something your son showed us and we think it's only right that he shows you privately." Susan said.  
"Privately? Show us what?" Maddie asked.  
"Mom? Dad?" Danny got up and stepped out so he was in front of him, "There something I need to tell you and it's something I should've done a long time ago. I went missing because I got captured by the GIW-"  
"The Guys in White, why'd they kidnap you?" Jack asked.  
"Because of what I am."  
That was all they received as Danny let the white rings appear and transformed into Danny Phantom. He opened his green eyes and looked at his parents. Jack and Maddie's mouths dropped. Danny cringed, bracing himself for whatever was to happen. The next thing he knew Maddie got up and grabbed Danny into a back-breaking hug. Crying,  
"OH! My baby boy! How could I have noticed! And all those time your father and I-"  
"You didn't know it was me, mom." Danny said as he hugged her.  
Danny turned to Jack as Maddie let him go, "Dad?" Danny called out to him.  
"Is this why you went missing? Why they took you?" His voice hollow.  
"Yes, they-"  
"What did they do?" Jack asked sounding serious.  
Danny sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. His eyes started clouding with tears as he began to remember what they did,  
"Did they experiment on you?" Jack asked.  
Danny nodded his head shakily and Jack got of his seat and hugged Danny tight. Danny responded by wrapping his arms around his dad.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Susan said, getting the parents attention, "Your son saved our lives many times. If it hadn't been for him…we wouldn't be here today."  
Both parents looked at Danny why shuffled his feet, unsure how to tell them.  
"Why don't we start from the beginning…" Jan suggested.

By the end of the story, Jack and Maddie were angry at the GIW for hurting Danny and scared at hearing how Danny helped these people escape. Jazz, Sam and Tucker were pale at what they heard happen to their friend.  
"Danny? Are you alright?" Jazz asked shakily.  
"I'm ok, Jazz. Nothing I can't handle." Wincing when he saw the looks from his parents.  
"Danny…they tortured you…" Jack trailed off, referring to the GIW.  
Danny grimaced, "They did. They were going to cut me open too till I managed to get out of there." Danny said.  
"We are willing to go to court with this and testify the GIW for hurting a child on your behalf." Mr. Franklin said, showing them the papers.  
"We are willing to stand as witnesses due to how we found your son and also provide statements for how he helped us." Jan said.  
Jack and Maddie looked over the documents before looking at Mr. Franklin,  
"This is very generous of you, but we don't really have the money to-"  
"You will not have to pay for anything," Mr. Franklin waved his hand, "I'll be paying for it. Your son saved my life. It's the least I can do."  
Jack and Maddie looked at each other.  
Jack said, "If justice can be served to what they did, then yes."  
Mr. Franklin smiled and said, "Well than, let's start with getting the GIW to court…"

-

"Mail call, Mr. Franklin." His secretary said as she entered the office.  
Franklin turned away from talking to Preach, "Anything interesting?"  
"A letter from Amity Park, Ohio. A Danny Fenton."  
This cause everyone in the room to pay attention. The secretary gave Franklin the letter and soon Susan, Janice, Carter and Preach were hovering over him. It had been a few months since they left Amity Park and was curious how things were going.

Dear Mr. Franklin, and Susan, Jan, Carter and Preach if you're also there,

This caused many chuckles from the occupants in the room,

It's Danny Fenton. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. The GIW agents who were a part of the torturing got fired and on top of that now being investigated for other acts of crimes they committed on their own accounts. Mom and Dad also made an announcement of how 'Danny Phantom' is actually a hero and not a villain as the town believed earlier. So for now, I'm safe, expect for some of the GIW who have it out for me.

Either way, it's been great being back home. I went back to school and got bombarded on what happened and the trial. So I had some popularity going on but that died down once they saw I was still the same. I managed to catch up with everything in regards to school and all. Things are finally dying down. How are you guys doing? I heard Dr. McAlister is working on another method for finding the cure to Alzheimer's. I wish the best of luck with that. Again thank you everything and be nice to hear from you guys sometime.  
Sincerely,  
Danny Fenton

Everyone smiled, "That kid is something else." Preach noted.  
"He is." Susan said,  
"And to think, it was because Carter found him out in the water that day." Jan said.  
"Yeah. I don't regret it. So, doc what are you going to do this time for finding the cure?"  
"Haven't figured all the details out yet. However, I can guarantee you there be no more sharks involved."  
Everyone smirked, "Had enough getting lectured by the kid's girlfriend for using sharks before?" Preach said.  
Susan groaned, nodding her head, "More than enough."  
Everybody laughed.


End file.
